Lich King (tactics)
The Lich King is the final boss of the Halls of Reflection, and thus of the Frozen Halls, in Icecrown Citadel. Players must escape through the Hidden Passage from the Shadow Throne to the outside in order to complete the encounter. Abilities * ** * The Lich King also creates ice walls to halt the party and raises various Scourge minions to battle them (see the Strategy section, below). * * * * Strategy In order to reach the Lich King after defeating Falric and Marwyn, players must battle a skeletal Frostsworn General and Spiritual Reflections of the party members. Upon entering the Shadow Throne, they find their faction guide (Jaina Proudmoore or Sylvanas Windrunner) in combat with the Lich King, and near death. The guide makes her way out into the Hidden Passage while ordering the party to follow her out, and the Lich King - not willing to let his quarry escape - gives chase. The Lich King raises a series of four ice walls throughout the Hidden Passage to block the escape of the party. At each wall, the Lich King raises groups of undead to attack. The groups consist of the following: * - Upon entering range, the ghouls leap at their targets. * - The abominations Cleave their targets and also spray vomit on their targets. * - vargul spellcasters who cast Shadow Bolt, Shadow Bolt Volley and Curse of Doom. In order to break through each ice wall, the groups of undead must be destroyed. Typically, a half-dozen non-elite ghouls are spawned first, then a few risen witch doctors, and finally a lumbering abomination or three. More and more Scourge are spawned at each wall, so kill quickly and keep close to the guide. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel to the platform outside, the party finds they are trapped on the ledge - and the Lich King is close on their tails. Suddenly, their faction gunship (The Skybreaker or Orgrim's Hammer) rises up and opens fire, collapsing the tunnel before the Lich King can reach them. The ship's captain ( or ) encourages the party to get on board before the mountainside collapses; a chest with the loot for the encounter is on the deck, as is a portal to Dalaran. Loot Quotes Alliance ;Entering the Shadow Throne : :Jaina voices the sentences "There's nothing left of Arthas. Only the Lich King remains..." : ;Starting the gauntlet : ;First ice wall : : ;Second ice wall : : ;Third ice wall : : ;Last ice wall : : ;Gauntlet ends : :The path ends there - you're trapped! As he approaches, the Lich King laughs maniacally. : : :At that moment, The Skybreaker comes up from below! : :The Skybreaker's guns open fire on the tunnel, collapsing it. A ramp leading up to the deck is lowered. : : : Horde ;Gauntlet begins : : ;First ice wall : : ;Second ice wall : : ;Third ice wall : : ;Last ice wall : : ;Gauntlet ends : :The path ends there - you're trapped! As he approaches, the Lich King laughs maniacally. : : :Suddenly, Orgrim's Hammer comes up from below! : :Orgrim's Hammer's guns open fire on the tunnel, collapsing it. A ramp leading up to the deck is lowered. : : Related Achievements * * * Gallery File:Arthas vs Jaina.jpg|The Lich King battles Jaina Proudmoore Videos Video:ptr 3 3 icecrown citadel halls of reflection - Part 3 External links Category:Bosses Category:Halls of Reflection mobs